


Familiar Destinations

by Snail_Pail



Series: Lost Witchling AU [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Chaos, F/F, Lumity, Other, Shenanigans, amity and luz are trying, amity panicks, but she signed up for it anyway, camila just wants whats best for everyone, eda isnt ready for the chaos, everyone panicks, hooty is a sleep paralysis demon istg, lol is this narnia, luz fangirls over everything, luz loves hugs, owlbert is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_Pail/pseuds/Snail_Pail
Summary: Luz and Amity were supposed to go to a summer camp to help give them a chance to relax; but it seems that fate has other plans.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camila Noceda, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Lost Witchling AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954078
Comments: 15
Kudos: 199





	Familiar Destinations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story! This is a lil' drabble of mine for my AU!  
> If you want to learn more about this AU, you can find it here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793802/chapters/65363917
> 
> I didn't expect to be writing almost 6k words for this, but it just kinda wrote itself. I really hope y'all enjoy this, because I think I killed my hands.

“It’ll be fun cariños, don’t worry.”

Luz and Amity stood side-by-side, looking up at Camila as she spoke, the brunette witchling looking apprehensive while the other girl seemed somewhat sad.

“But mami..” Luz spoke up before trailing off, unsure of how to continue. Her mother reached forward to caress her daughter’s cheek before responding.

“Don’t worry mija, camp will be a good thing for the two of you! Being out surrounded by nature for the summer will let you and Amity relax.”

Camila had made the hard decision to send her daughter and foster ‘daughter’ to a summer-long camp. The two of them had been having difficulty in school; namely getting into skirmishes with the other children, and just overall having a hard time. The older woman had thought that maybe being able to relax in a natural environment would help give the two of them the healthy outlet they need and help them release some of their built-up anxieties.

Now the three of them stood outside their house, Camila ushering words of encouragement to the two teens before she went off to work as they waited for the camp bus.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad? As long as we have our Azura collection, right Luz? We can start reading on the bus.” Amity spoke up while nudging the young latina with her shoulder, trying to cheer her up. “It can’t be worse than _school_.”

Luz thought for a moment, a small smile forming on her lips at the thought of re-reading her favourite book series with Amity over the summer.

“Huh.. Yeah, I guess so. As long as I get to do Hecate’s voice!”

“What? You suck at Hecate’s voice! I still say you do a better Azura impression. But I guess you can, only on the way to camp though, deal?” Amity retorted with a mock bite to her tone, a grin plastered to her face.

“Fineeeee,” Luz agreed, feigning annoyance before letting out a small chuckle.

A small _ding_ caught the attention of the duo as Camila pulled out her phone.

"Oh! I have to go to work now or I'll be late. Your bus will be here soon; Cuídate mucho, girls. ¡Qué te vaya bien!" As Camila spoke she pulled them both into a hug, giving the two girls a kiss on the top of their heads.

As the older women made her way to her car, Luz and Amity let out a varying response of goodbyes, Luz waving a hand as her mother backed out of the drive and drove away.

"Well.. This'll be fun, huh?" Amity spoke up after a few seconds, turning her gaze away from the road and over to her best friend.

"Bet you'll set something on fire within the first week!" Luz retorted with a wide grin; moving her hand towards the other teen to poke her cheek, only for it to be swiftly batted away.

"Luz that was one time, you've set more things on fire than I can count!" Amity spoke, turning around to grab her luggage while still watching the latina, only to grasp at thin air.

“Huh?” She let out confusedly, turning her head to where her luggage should be.

“Where did-” The witchling started, only to cut herself off at the sight before her. A few feet away, a small brown bird- An owl she guessed, had it’s grubby talons around the handle of her luggage, and was quickly dragging it with it as it struggled to fly with the added weight. It seemed Luz had noticed as well.

“Amity! That little guy has your-” Luz was cut off as Amity grabbed her wrist, then started sprinting after the small bird with a quick 'let's go'. Luz had no choice but to follow, one arm being grasped in Amity’s grip while her other held her own suitcase.

As the thief made way into the forest, the two girls were hot on the critter’s trail. They had only been giving chase for a minute or so and Luz was already huffing and puffing, clearly out of breath.

“I.. Am _really_.. Out of shape!” The latina muttered, tugging her suitcase forward as it snagged on a bush.

"Come back here you little búho!" Amity shouted,

"Ooh, your pronunciation is getting better! Have you been studying?"

There was no response from the witchling as a small rickety cabin came into view; the same one Amity had originally come through when she had first arrived in the human realm. The front door was ajar, and the little bird had slipped through.

As the two saw the owl disappear into the house, the girls slowly came to a stop. Suddenly, uncertainty filled the air. Of course the two of them had gone to the old house a handful of times since Amity had moved in, though they had not actually gone inside out of anxiety of what could happen. If it had teleported the witchling here, who knows what else could happen inside.

“Should we go in, or..?” Luz asked with a small waver to her voice, unsure how to feel about the building in front of them. For a moment Amity just stood there, memories of when she first arrived in the human world flooding back.

“C’mon, the bus will be here soon. We have to get my stuff back. If we miss our ride to camp, your mom will be upset.” The witchling spoke up suddenly, pulling herself out of her thoughts and brushing down anxiety.

Luz nodded her head in agreement, taking the lead up to the house as Amity trailed slightly behind. The old stairs groaned under their weight, and the door creaked softly as Luz pulled it further open.

Squinting into the inky black of the house, a shiver went down the latina's spine. Amity seemed to notice Luz's unease, so she reached out and intertwined their hands. Luz let out a small sigh as she squeezed the other girl's hand, continuing forward into the house.

As they both walked through the door, it ever so slowly creaked closed. Through the dusty windows of the building a dull light could be seen, which quickly grew in intensity. The building itself seemed to grumble in pain as the brightness grew; But it only lasted for a few short seconds before it went out like a candle, and the house stood quietly still once again.

.  
.  
.

“What was that?” Amity groaned as she rubbed her eyes with her empty hand, pulling through a doorway and into a junk filled room.

“My head is spinning..” Luz mumbled while clutching the half-locket around her neck, hardly a good response to the witchling’s question. It took a few moments, but the two of them slowly gained their bearings once again. The room they were in was piled practically floor to ceiling with mountains of junk, and once the two realised that they both had two very different reactions. Amity wrinkled her nose as her brows furrowed, letting go of Luz’s hand to cover her mouth and nose in absolute disgust.

Luz on the other hand simply took a few steps forward and kneeled down, picking up a small mixed-up doll with its head through a clothing hanger, the latina squinting at it for a short second before quickly dropping it.

"I thought we had a lot of weird stuff.. But this- This is impressive."

"You call this impressive? This is like if a trash slug ate a thrift store- You don't want to know what a trash slug is." Amity spoke while rolling her eyes, brushing off Luz's confused stare at the mention of a trash slug.

"Ok, well! Let's find that little thief before we miss the bus! How do you think an owl managed to-" As Luz spoke up with newfound curiosity, but she cut off as a new voice suddenly spoke up, slightly muffled.

"Finally, you're back."

The two teens shared a confused look, the new voice coming from outside of the 'room'. Slowly and as quietly as she could, Luz made her way through the piles of junk, coming up to a cloth curtain and peeking through. Amity followed right behind her, slight worry plastered on her face.

"Luz, this isn't a good i-" The witchling had started, only for the latina to interrupt her with a Shushing motion, pointing at something beyond the curtain.

"Look, the owl!" She whispered.

A seemingly middle-aged woman stood in front of the curtain with her back turned, staring at the owl that had landed her shoulder with Amity's luggage in hand. The stranger looked pale, sickly so. She had a thin figure that had some slight curves, along with a long mane of unruly white hair. She wore a dark green and yellow-spotted kerchief tied around her head that covered her ears, though it seemed half-hazardly tied. What was most peculiar though about the scene, was that the two teens didn't seem to be in the old cabin anymore. All around them seemed to be some sort of cluttered market; they hadn't realised this yet.

"Now let's see what we've got here.."

The woman held up a wooden staff of sorts, and the little owl hopped right onto it. With a turn of her hand, said bird had somehow become an intricate wooden carving. This caused the two onlookers to gasp, Luz mumbling a shocked spew of words in Spanish.

"Wait, is that…" The witchling squinted, trailing off as the stranger unzipped her luggage and began going through it. The pale woman pulled out a slew of items, mumbling about how most of it was garbage. Deodorant, brown contacts, toiletries, a pair of socks; until she pulled out one of the girl's Azura books, the older stranger staring at it with a raised brow.

"Flowery words, uhg. Well at least I can use this for kindling." She groaned, holding the book unceremoniously above a lit candle that sat on the table in front of her. This action caused the two girls to gasp, Luz then rushing out from their hiding spot and snatching the book and pulling it to her chest, along with scooping up Amity's luggage haphazardly in the arm that held her own.

" Excuse me, sorry! This is ours-" The latina spoke hastily before whirling back around and fleeing, ducking back through the tent and grabbing Amity's hand. The two trampled towards the door they had come through, only for it to suddenly fold up.

"You're not going anywhere." Came the harsh voice of the white-haired woman, now standing a few feet behind the girls.

"What??" Amity asked loudly, not waiting for an answer as she tugged Luz forward, pulling up the back of the tent and ushering the other teen through and quickly following behind.

Their escape was quickly interrupted as the two came to an abrupt stop, standing at the edge of a cliff that overlooked a very.. Unusual scene. Humanoid and monstrous beings alike could be seen, going about their day.

"¿Que? What.. Is this place?" Luz whispered in shock, gripping Amity's hand with her empty one.

"I.." Amity began before trailing off, her mind racing with too many questions.

"It's… Home. I don't know how but.." The witchling trailed off as a small purple wing-figure flew over to them, catching their attention.

"Oh. Hello little.. Fairy? Wait." Amity spoke hesitantly before her eyes suddenly widened as if she had just realised something.

"Gimme your skin!" The fairy shouted, mouth opening up and unhinging like a snake, showing rows of very sharp teeth.

"Gah!" Luz wheezed in shock, smacking the small demonic thing away from them.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to return to the Boiling Isles." Amity fretted, ears twitching slightly as she moved her hand to Luz's shoulder.

"You two!" Came the voice of the woman they were previously trying to escape, causing the two girls to instantly whirl around.

"What were you doing in the back of my tent?!" She demanded, her sharp fangs bared in accusation. Amity was about to speak, but Luz was quicker.

"W-well your owl! It took our- Amity's luggage, and well-" Amity jumped in as the latina stumbled over her words.

"We followed it and ended up here! Who are you?! Why did you send your palism- _owl_ to steal our stuff??" Amity was obviously upset and angry, her face turning red as she spoke.

"Of course.. Well, I sent Owlbert here-" The woman started, gesturing to the wooden owl on her staff. "To collect some human junk, and I guess he thought your bag was junk! _Hah_ , hilarious."

"No! _Not_ hilarious! This is the opposite of hilarious! Your owl took our stuff and _now_ we probably missed our bus! Just great! And you didn't tell us your name, so spill it!" Amity growled, baring her fangs. Luz gently nudged Amity and gave her a small smile, trying to help her calm down. The witchling turned to her and let out a huff, her ears going down slightly as the scowl left her features.

"Woah there c'mon kid, don't get so worked up, wouldn't want to blow a fuse." The woman started, letting out a chuckle as the pale girl glared at her. "Why don't we head back to my stall? We can talk there."

.  
.  
.

Luz and Amity now stood in front of a cluttered market stall, the one they had been at prior to their failed escape. Their two bags of luggage were set beside them, and the strange woman was standing in front of them behind the stall table.

"Now.." The stranger began, only for Amity to immediately question her.

"What's your name?" The witchling asked incredulously. The wild-haired woman smirked at her, a wide grin showing off her golden fang.

"Quiet feisty aren't you? Well, I'm Eda! Eda the Owl Lady, the one and only!" Eda's answer seemed to somewhat satisfy the upset witchling, and the latina arched a brow.

"Owl lady? Why an owl? Oh, do you have a hoard of owls?" Luz suddenly gushed, eyes widening at the prospect of a house filled with the birds.

"What? No. But I've got my reasons." Eda started, avoiding the question. "Now.. You-" She began, pointing at Luz's ears, than at Amity's. "You are human, and you're a witch.. Why was a witch, besides me, in the human realm?" She asked with slight narrowed eyes, as if confused.

"That's a long story, I'd rather not have to explain that to a stranger." Amity instantly responded, a bite to her tone.

"Are you not human?" Luz suddenly asked after Amity had quieted down, said question aimed at Eda.

" _Hah_! Am I _human_? Well-" The older woman began, quickly taking off the kerchief wrapped around her head to reveal a pair of pointed ears. "I am a-" She continued, only to be cut off by Luz.

"Amity! She's a witch like you!" The human exclaimed with excitement, turning towards her friend. At that, Amity's face held a mixture of emotions on it, but before she could voice them Eda spoke up.

" _Hey_ , don't steal my thunder like that. I was going to say it. Kids these days just don't have respect for powerful witches anymore.. Heh, as if I had respect when I was younger." She cackled, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"I'll tell you what kids, if you help me pack up my merchandise and get it back to my place, I'll help you get back home; deal?" Eda quickly added with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Luz seemed to consider the offer, her eyes clouded as if thinking, a thoughtful expression on her face. On the other hand, Amity seemed as if she was about to reject the offer, but before she could snarl her remark Eda had begun talking again, seemingly feeling the distrust.

"Look kid- Amity right? You're _really_ not in the position to complain right now. For all you know, my portal is the only one that'll help you get home quickly. So it's either you help me, orrrrr-" Eda drawled out her last word, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Fine." The brown haired witchling responded coarsely, folding her arms and making her way towards the table.

Luz on the other hand had already gone about picking up some items, teetering them in her grasp as they piled up. The human girl then made her way towards a big old box T.V, staring at it with a determined look before setting everything down and trying to heave it up.

Amity had been half watching her best friend while she picked up an assortment of items titled ' _human candy_ '. It wasn't candy.

As Amity watched the sight in front of her, a small smile grew on her face as Luz grumbled something along the lines of having ' _weak nerd arms_ '. At some point Eda had come to stand beside the witchling, leading to the girl jumping slightly as she spoke.

"So, you live in the human world right? Besides human junk being a huge cash grab, I don't really see the ideal."

The witchling's ears twitched slightly, the only response to show that she had heard the older woman. Whether the lack of response had annoyed Eda or not wasn't clear, but either way she went on talking more anyway.

"That human seems like a nice kid, she the reason you're going back and not staying here? Seems like a hit or miss to me." Eda spoke jokingly, a small cackle coming from her. Despite her joking being all in good air, it seemed to tick the other witch off.

"Her name is _Luz_ , not 'that human' alright? And the fact that I live in the human world has a lot more to it than just her. It's really none of your business." She spoke quietly yet harshly, not giving Eda a chance to respond as she walked away from the older witch, going to help Luz with the T.V.

.  
.  
.

About ten minutes had passed while the two struggled to clean up, Eda just standing and watching with a calculating look. Amity had used her magic a few times to help levitate some objects, which Luz had been extremely grateful for.

"Alright I'm getting bored. It's time to go kids." Eda suddenly spoke up, catching the two girl's attention.

"We haven't finished though-" Luz was quick to point out, only to have the items in her arms be pulled out of her grasp by an unseeable force. The other items around the two had also begun to levitate, along with their luggage.

"Yeah yeah, I can do the rest. The guards will be making their rounds soon and I don't want to waste any of my precious time fighting them." Eda continued, setting most of the items(except for the luggage) onto the table. Then, the tablecloth flew upwards and surrounded the merchandise, neatly being tied into a knot.

Setting her staff down and taking a seat on the now floating stick, the older woman motioned for the two teens to join her. They both shared an apprehensive look with each other before making their way over.

While Amity had spent her first seven years of life here on the boiling isles, there were many things that had become fuzzy or she had overall not learned before her accidental trip to the human realm. Staff riding was one of them.

It had taken a minute of trial and error for the two of them, but the witchling and human had finally been able to situate themselves on the floating transportation, even though there was barely enough room for all three of them.

"Oh! Almost forgot-" Eda exclaimed, quickly flicking her wrist. Almost immediately, the small packed up door the two had come through earlier appeared through the tent, floating up to the older witch and suddenly transformed into a small key. Eda then grabbed it, stuffing it into her mane as the two girls watched her in confusion.

"Alright, hold on tight." She commented, Luz instantly wrapping her arms around Amity's neck. The witchling chuckled slightly at the latina's reaction, gripping the staff with both hands.

Once the two were secured, Eda tapped the staff with one hand, instantly causing said staff to buck upwards and into the sky at a very fast speed. The two teens were seemingly unprepared for the instantaneous take off, thus a scream broke out from Luz as Amity jerked backwards, quickly trying to readjust her grip.

A minute or so passed before things had settled down, Luz having screwed her eyes shut.

"You can open your eyes now, human." Eda commented, looking behind her to see Amity nudging the latina as said girl slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Woah.." She mumbled, looking down at the sprawling land below. Amity had a small smile on her face as a wave of familiarity washed over her, taking in the view.

"If your little witch friend hasn't told you before, this is the Boiling Isles. Every myth you humans have is caused by a little of our world leaking into yours." Eda explained with a cocky expression.

Suddenly a screech was heard, catching Amity and Luz off guard. A winged creature with a pigeon-like head and brown furry body shot up through the clouds beside the trio, opening up its beak and letting a stream of spiders out. This caused Luz to gasp with excitement, pointing at the creature.

"Amity! You were right! It's just like you told me, griffins _do_ have spider breath!" She spoke up loudly, prompting Amity to respond.

"Well of course I was right, I have perfect memory." The witchling retorted in a teasing manner, receiving a raspberry from Luz that she could not see.

"Yep, that's a griffin. Griffins, vampires, giraffes-" The older witch began to explain, only for Luz to pipe up.

"Giraffes?"

"I heard they were banished; couldn't believe it when we saw them in the human realm." Amity quickly commented, seemingly shivering at the memory. "I don't like them."

"Yeah, bunch of freaks, we definitely banished those guys." Eda confirmed, pulling her staff down as she spoke, landing it abruptly which caused Luz to lose her balance and fall off with a loud ' _Woah_!'.

"Oops, that happens sometimes." Eda commented nonchalantly, pulling herself off the staff as Amity hopped off, quickly pulling the other girl up.

"Luz! Be careful!" She chastised, helping the latina brush off dirt. Eda stood there for a moment with boredom evident on her features before she picked up her staff and floated the luggage and bag of merchandise with her, not waiting for the two to follow.

"Come along you little rugrats, or I'll leave you for the night critters." At her remark the two of them shared a look, not too sure if she was serious or not, before quickly pacing themselves behind her as a semi-large house came into view.

"Your house is.. Very out in the open, if you were worried about the guards earlier I'm guessing you're probably in some sort of trouble? Why have your house defenseless?" Amity questioned, the gears in her head turning as she thought.

"Well my dear," Eda began, setting her merchandise outside the door as the luggage plopped down beside the two teens. "- I have a state of the art defense system." Lo and behold as she said that, a loud voice spoke up.

"Hoot hoot! Password please!" The voice had come from an.. Owl thing? Some sort of round enigma of an owl face was slotted into the middle of the house's front door, chilling beady eyes looking at the trio happily.

"I'm going to punch it." Amity whispered to Luz, leaning towards the girl's ear as she spoke. This caused the latina to let out a choked laugh, a mix of emotions going through her as she tried to decipher how to react in this situation.

"We got no time for this Hooty, let us in." Eda drawled in annoyance, using two fingers to poke the owl face in the eyes.

"Hoot! Alright, alright, geez! You never wanna have any fun! Ow! _Hoot_!" Hooty complained, but quickly began to open his mouth. And his mouth kept widening, and widening… Until it was as wide as the door itself, which Eda had quickly walked through.

Amity on the other hand stood there in disgust for a moment, begrudgingly grabbing her suitcase as Luz grabbed her own, walking into the house when the latina nudged her. Once the two teens made their way in and beside Eda, the witch began to speak.

"Welcome to.." She began, and with a snap of her fingers a plethora of candles lit, illuminating the eccentric and cluttered living room. "The owl house!"

Both teens let out audible gasps as they looked around at the room with awed expressions, the house vastly different from their own. Eda continued rattling on.

"..Where I hide away from the pressures of modern life. Also the cops." Eda snorted at that. "Mm, also ex-boyfriends."

The two girls were quiet for a few seconds, still taking in the scene around them. Amity was the one to break the silence.

"So.. You live here by yourself?" She asked curiously, her anger and distrust from earlier seeming to be put on the back burner.

"Woah, having this place all to yourself must be amazing!" Luz was quick to add. Suddenly though, a loud stomping of footsteps could be heard, which slowly became louder and louder as a shadow appeared from the hall.

"-Actually, I have a roommate. Or freeloader.." She answered, mumbling that last part to herself. As the footsteps became louder, the shadow became smaller, until a small dark grey figure appeared.

The new stranger seemed to be some sort of bipedal dog-fox-cat thing, having a horned skull attached to his face(or is it his face?) with wide yellow eyes and a pale tipped tail. The stranger wore two blue towels around his waist and wrapped around his horns, holding a rubber ducky in his clawed hand.

"Who dares intrude upon I, the king of demons?" He asked ominously, squinting his eyes as he squeaked his duck. Luz's eyes widened as she was about to go over and scoop up the bundle of cuteness, but Amity was quicker as she grabbed the back of Luz's cat hoodie and held her back.

"¡Dios mio! Amity, look at him! He's so cute!" She spoke, making grabby hands in the direction of the supposed 'King of demons'.

"I don't think squeezing the life out of someone would be a good introduction." Was Amity's only response, letting go of the latina as she seemed to calm down.

"Hm.. Such strength." King commented as he shook off his towels, scampering over to the two and pointing at Amity. "And you're terrifying." He then added, pointing to Luz. Then, he quickly turned to Eda. "Oh! Did you bring me new minions for my army? These two would make great servants!" He spoke excitedly, squishing his paws together as he let out a cackle.

"King, this is Luz and Amity. Sadly not new minions, but they did try to help me clean up my stall so I'm helping them home. I was going to ask them for another favour, but I think that little miss priss over there would chew me out if I suggested it. So.." Eda replied, causing King to let out a loud sigh as he grumbled, slouching.

"We are _not_ doing another task for you." Amity commented with a glare.

"Yeah yeah, I know that. _Well_ -" She was cut off as King let out a loud squeal, catching both witch's attention

Luz was now sat on the floor, holding a squirming King in her grasp as she mumbled words in spanish.

"No! Eda, save me from this monster! Help!- Oh wait, yeah right there.." He started off with a wail, only to stop as Luz scratched in between the crook of his neck, causing the demon to relax as she pet him.

"Huh.." Amity mumbled as she watched on, Eda basically losing it as she started wheezing. As Eda began laughing, King quickly squirmed his way out of the girl's lap, clearing his throat as he let out a loud 'mweh!'

"Alright, alright." Eda began as Luz stood up, taking her place next to Amity once again as the witchling elbowed her. "I promised you I'd get you both home right? Well everything seems to be in order." As she spoke, she pulled the key from earlier out of her wild mane, and pressed the eye in the center. The teens watched with curiosity as the door from earlier unfolded, having a striking resemblance to the key.

"Since our business is done, I suppose I should hold up my side of the deal."

"Oh-" Luz mumbled, turning to look at Eda with a mix of emotions before turning to Amity. The witchling seemed to have a spew of emotions running through her head, and when the latina went to grab her hand she jumped.

"Oh, ah- yeah. Yeah! We should probably head back now! Maybe we can still make the bus." Amity spoke up quickly, a nervous laugh leaving her. Luz stared at her for a moment, a thought suddenly coming to her as she gasped.

"Amity! I have an idea! What if we stay here? Y'know because- Now hear me out!" The human spoke, waving her hands in front of her as the other girl gave her a baffled look. "Since my mami thinks we're at summer camp, why can't we stay here for the summer? This is your home right? We'll be able to learn more about it, and maybe you could learn more magic- Maybe I could learn magic too!"

"Luz-" Amity began as her friend went to dig through her luggage, but realization suddenly dawned on the witchling’s face. "That's.. Actually a really good idea. Oh! I could show you so many cool things! But- But.. Where would we stay?" She questioned.

Luz pulled out one of their Azura books, a huge smile on her face. "It would be just like an adventure from our Azura books! We could find a place to stay when it comes to it, it couldn't be-" Luz abruptly stopped, excitement spreading onto her features as another idea hit her. She quickly turned to Eda and King, who were both watching the interaction with a varying amount of amusement.

"Oh! Eda, Eda! Could we stay with you?" She quickly asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What?" The older witch asked, dumbfounded. Amity was about to intervene, but Luz was quicker to respond.

"It won't be for more than three months! We can help you do your witchly bidding! We can clean your house! Maybe you could even teach us some magic-"

"Woah, woah slow down kid.. I didn't say no. I suppose having some kids around to do my chores would be worth it, but I don't think humans can learn magic. I mean, I could probably teach you a few spells, but.." Eda spoke, arching a brow before pointing at the brown haired witchling.

"Wait, huh? You mean we can stay?" Amity asked in confusion while Luz let out a squeal.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess, just don't mess with anything, deal?" The older witch questioned, King tugging on her dress and going on about how they could 'make him yummy snacks'.

"Yes! Ok! Of course!" Luz spoke excitedly, turning to her friend with such speed it's a surprise she didn't get whiplash. "C'mon Amity! It'll be so much fun! We can learn a bunch about your home, and learn cool spells! Even though Eda said humans can't, I'll be the first to prove that theory wrong."

The witchling stayed silent for a short moment, processing all that had happened in such a short amount of time. Suddenly though, a wide smile cracked through her features and plastered itself onto her face. "Ok, yeah. This'll be nice, home away from home. I can't wait." She then turned to the older woman. "Thank you Eda."

Eda waved the witchling off as if it was nothing, "Of course kid, just remember you promised to do some of my lacky work."

No longer being able to contain her excitement, Luz wrapped her arms tightly around Amity with a smile, earning a choked sound from the girl as she pulled away, the latina quickly making her way over to King and Eda, pulling the two of them into a hug as well.

"Wh- What is this?" Eda asked in confusion, struggling in the teen's grasp. King simply let out a series of confused grumbles and 'mweh's.

"Yeah, she's a hugger." Amity wheezed out after situating herself once again, by now very familiar with the other girl's expression of gratitude.

What had Eda gotten herself into.


End file.
